cityofeternalsfandomcom-20200214-history
Animal, Vegetable or Mineral?
Are you into making items, potions and fashion accessories for your vampire in New Valencia? Want to know whether or not your should pay an exorbitant amount for that collection of flax fibers? This list will provide an idea of how easy or how difficult your gathering tasks will be for the crucial assemby items on your shopping list. ANIMAL Common Chipped Bone Crooked Bone Gouged Bone Mangled Hide Polished Bone Pristine Hide Rough Hide Splintered Bone Tattered Hide Rare Pulsing Essence Radiant Essence Wavering Essence Vibrant Essence Weak Essence VEGETABLE Common Bamboo Banana Cotton Fiber Dusk Bloom Flax Fiber Grave Fungus Hemp Fiber Lemon Orange Milk Thistle Plum Black Raspberry Silk Chamomile Rare Apricot Corpse Blossom Stinging Nettle Peppermint Oil Lime Mango Persimmon Pomegranate Pokeweed MINERAL Common Agate Amber Amethyst Cat's Eye Quartz Many legends about quartz say that wearing tiger's eye (which is a form of quartz) is beneficial for health and spiritual well being. Legend also says it is a psychic protector, warding against witchcraft and premature death. '' Copper ''Copper’s power to heal the mind and body is based on the metal’s energy conducting properties. Copper can stimulate the flow of Psychic or Mental energies thereby helping the wearer overcome lethargic tendencies, resulting in a more vitalized person with amplified thoughts. Copper enhances the powers of communication, channeling, cleansing, and purification. Iron Nickel Tin Rare Aluminum Carnelian The Egyptian goddess Isis protected the dead with the carnelian amulet 'Thet.' After being soaked in Ankhami flower water, on a Sycamore plinth (a type of tile) and placed on the body of the deceased, Isis would grant the person protection from harm while moving through the afterlife. The stone also appears In Hebrew Mythology; Aaron's breastplate included a Carnelian stone. Buddhists in China and India created amulets inlaid with Carnelian and other semi-precious stones, ascribing to them powers of protection and utilizing them for many rituals. '' Chromium ''Often referred to as "an angel stone" due to its feathery look and strong Air to Earth qualities, Chromium is said to help facilitate contact and communication with the angels of the highest level. It is also said that this stone is the leading health-enhancing stone of this age, as it is fairly new to the eyes of the world and it is believed that its time has come to be front and center. '' ''Because it is relatively new in the world of gems and minerals, though, there is not much myth or lore attached to this particular variety of chlorite, but current views are that, as an aid in magick, chromium can be used to purify space and to accelerate manifestation and transformation of any kind. '' ''Chromium assists one in healing on all levels, through provoking an understanding of (and a push toward) unconditional love. Jasper Believed to be a magical stone, in ancient times the Bloodstone was thought to have the ability to stop hemorrhages by merely touching the stone to the wound. Ancient warriors often carried a Bloodstone amulet into battle.. '' ''In the Middle Ages, special powers were attributed to Bloodstone because it was believed to have been formed when some drops of Jesus' blood fell and stained some Jasper at the foot of the cross. From that time on, this stone was used in sculptures representing flagellation and martyrdom, leading it to be dubbed "The Martyr's Stone." Believed to have great healing powers, the stones were crushed into powder and mixed with honey and egg whites; a conconction believed to cure tumors and to stop bleeding. Alchemists used Bloodstone to cure blood poisoning as well as draw out the poison from venomous snakebites. '' ''Engraved Bloodstone was used by the Babylonians in divination, and both they and the ancient Egyptians used it to magickally defeat enemies, usually by employing the stone's abilities to increase personal strength and yet make one "invisible" when they wanted attention focused strategically elsewhere. The Leyden Papyrus declared that "The world has no greater thing than bloodstone," it opens all doors for its owner, breaks down the walls of prisons and averts many disasters. Also known as a Mother Goddess stone, it is associated with images of Isis and Horus and the Black Madonna. '' ''Bloodstone is used in weather magick. It can also be a good charm for athletes who require added strength. It can be used to dispel bewilderment and clarify obscure thought, allowing you to recognize the beneficial aspects of "turmoil prior to perfection." '' Lead ''As an Alchemy symbol, lead is the ruler of the dark, lustreless prime matter. It is governed by Saturn and combined with silver it is said to create a purified element called Philosophic Mercury. During Medieval and Renaissance times, Alchemy spread through the Western world, and was further developed by Kabbalists, Rosicrucians, astrologers and other occultists. Platinum Rose Quartz Sapphire Silver Topaz '' '' Topaz has long been related to desire and the name is believed to have been derived from the Sanskrit word 'tapas' meaning heat, fire and passion. It is also said to have been derived from the Greek word 'topazos' or 'topazion', meaning “to search.” The Egyptians believed that the topaz would protect them from harm because they believed it was colored by the sun god Ra's golden arms. The Romans believed in a similar theory and associated topaz with their god, Jupiter. Blue topaz gemstones were used to make the 'Breastplate of Judgement' worn by Aaron. Topaz is said to increase the wearers intelligence, creativity and wisdom, and can enhance one's spiritual potential. It is also known to aid in meditation and in the divine manifestation of desired objects. It is said to bring physical and intellectual vigor, good health, and is said to offer protection against infectious diseases. Turquoise Turquoise is sacred to many Native American's and was carved in the shape of animals and birds. These carvings were placed in the Indians tombs to attract beneficial spirits and to guard the dead. Turquoise was also used by medicine men for healing and by warriors who fixed turquoise to the end of their bows to insure accurate shots. Turquoise attracts money, success and love. Its powers include protection, healing, courage, friendship, and luck. Relaxes the mind, and eases mental tension. Pyrite Pyrite is used for scrying (crystal gazing).' The Mayans, Aztecs and Incas, at one time, all were known to polish large slabs of Pyrite to a mirror-like finish which they used for this very purpose.'' ''Native Americans believed they could look into one's very soul when peering into a polished piece of Pyrite. Their shamans used it as "a stone of power," and their medicine men used it in certain healing rituals. Pyrite has also been labeled the "Healer's Stone". The ancient Chinese viewed the earth as a golden cube, a vision well emulated in the properties of pyrite. ' ''' ''Pyrite assists one in seeing behind the facades, promoting understanding of that which lies beneath words and actions. It can be used to stimulate the powers of the intellect, enhancing memory and providing for recall of relevant information, when required. Quest Only Life Stone '' '' ''The Life Stone is considered to be a 'universal medicine' or 'universal solvent' sought in Alchemy, its symbol was the Caduceus and so the term, which being originally a term for an occult formula sought by Alchemists much like the Philosopher's Stone, became a poetic word for the element Mercury. '' ''The panacea, named after the Greek goddess of healing, was held out as a remedy that would cure all diseases and prolong life indefinitely. It was sought by the alchemists as a connection to the Elixir of Life and the Philosopher's Stone, a mythical substance which would enable the transmutation of common metals into gold. '' Category:Harvesting